


Change

by maxiemoo01



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Country AU, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Runaway, Small Towns, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemoo01/pseuds/maxiemoo01
Summary: Phil has lived in a small southern town for a while, but suddenly a boy comes into his life and throws everything off balance.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I'm not entirely sure what this is, it popped in my head the other day and ive never been so excited to write something so I hope you guys enjoy!!

When Phil was in his teenage years his family ended up visiting a small town in Tennessee, there wasn't anything super special about the town, it was a simple southern town, but Phil fell absolutely in love with it, it was quiet, everyone knew everyone, people were nice, they helped others when they had the chance and overall it was just amazing to Phil.

So he decided, in that moment, that he'd move there when he was older.

Of course it was hard to leave his family, but Phil was living out one of his biggest dreams and his family was happy enough for him to not be too upset.

So one day, soon after Phils 19th birthday, he moved to America.

 

~*~

 

He settled in pretty quickly, the house he had was simple, but amazing, it took a few months before he had it fully furnished and decorated but once he did the small two bedroom home felt cozy and warm.

Phil managed to get a job at a little restaurant about half an hour from his home, he didn't mind though, the restaurant was an oldie and had a nice retro feel to it, the people were nice and tipped well, so eventually the drive was worth it.

Phil had gotten good at back roads, now being 29 and having lived in the town for ten years, he enjoyed when he had the extra gas money taking a night to blast music and just drive, get lost until he had to pull his phone out and find his way home using his gps.

 

~*~

 

His neighbors were amazing as well,to his left in a home about the size of his own was an old lady, she came and introduced herself the day after Phil had moved in, Phil was grateful for the company, the night before had been spent on the floor with a blanket and pillow thinking about his family.

He invited her in, learning her name to be Ruby, they sat on boxes and chatted for a little while, when Phil said he would offer her a drink but he didn't have anything in yet she immediately invited him over for dinner that night, stating he reminded her of her grandson, and that maybe they would get along.

Phil agreed to the dinner, because who wouldn't agree to free food shortly after moving into a new place.

Ruby headed home soon after and Phil set to unpacking but quickly grew bored and decided to head out and find a grocery store.

He had dinner with Ruby and her grandson that night, his name was Luke and he was interesting, he and Phil had a few things in common but didn't quite hit it off as she wanted.

The next day while Phil was still wearing pajamas and glasses, his hair a mess as he unpacked and cursed his past self for not organizing his belongings there was a knock on his door and Phil tripped over a box as he moved to answer it, opening the door he smiled. “Hi! How can I help you?”

The girl at the door was quite pretty and Phil took a moment to take in her appearance, her hair hung just past her shoulders, was wavy, and quite the beautiful shade of red, she had a baby on her hip, he looked no older than 8 months and was currently just staring at Phil. “Hey there, My name is Amanda, I'm your neighbor, to the right, this is my son Austin.” she grabbed his hand, making him wave at Phil, causing him to laugh a bit.

“We just thought we would come and introduce ourselves, it's not everyday someone new moves in.”

“Yeah, especially not someone from Europe huh?” Phil let out a little chuckle. “My names Phil. When I get more settled in you guys are welcome to come over, I could definitely use the company.” Amanda smiled at him and gave a small nod.

“I think we’d enjoy that, wouldn't we Austin?” She looked down at the boy who just stared up at the two for a moment before moving his hand to his mouth, causing them both to chuckle.

“Well it was very good to meet you Amanda.” Phil looked down at the little boy. “You too Austin.” He looked back up at Amanda, giving her a friendly smile. “Thank you for coming over, I definitely needed the excuse to stop unpacking for a bit.”

“No problem, we'll be seeing you around Phil.” Amanda picked up Austins hand and had him wave one last time before she turned and began walking back to her home.

 

~*~

 

Phil got close to Amanda after that first day, ten years later they were still amazingly close friends.

Phil and her shared a lot of late nights together, be it driving down the back roads, laughing and chatting, or sitting in Amandas living room, Austin sleeping in the next room as they held deep conversations late into the night.

Phil went to Amanda first for just about everything, and Amanda did the same.

Phil was the first to know when Amanda was changing her hair color again, he was the first to know when she was dating someone, the first person she'd call if she needed a last minute babysitter, and Phil was definitely the first to know when Amanda had a break up.

Which is where he was about four years ago when he finally came out to Amanda.

 

~*~

 

His arms were wrapped around her, fingers carding through her purple hair as she cried into his shoulder.

“Phil I…” Her shoulders shook and Phil just brought her closer to him.

“Shh, it's fine Amanda, don't think about him, it's okay.” Phil was absolutely heartbroken every time she called him upset, usually he would help her get Austin ready for bed, then they would sit, let Amanda cry for a while, then Phil would go get ice cream and they'd watch a movie.

Amanda finally calmed down and Phil pulled away, brushing some stray strands of hair from her face. “Are you feeling a bit better?” She nodded softly and Phil gave her a sad smile, patting her shoulder.

“Alright, then I’m gonna make an ice cream run, and we'll find a movie and pretend that no one exists but me, you, and Austin.” Phil moved to stand but Amanda grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “Is something wrong?” He asked when she stayed silent just staring for a second before she leaned forward quickly, pressing her lips to Phils.

Phil stayed frozen, not returning the kiss, mostly shocked before she pulled away, fear flashing across her face. “I'm so sorry, that was so stupid of me, you hate me now, I'm so sorry, I ruined everything, if you wanna leave, it’s-it’s okay I understand.”

“Amanda, Amanda, calm down. You didn’t ruin anything okay? Calm down.” Phil sat, taking her hands in his.

“How? I just kissed my best friend and holy shit why did I do that? You probably have a girlfriend and I just ruined everything between us by doing this.”

“You did it cause you're upset, its okay I understand. And no, no girlfriends.” Phil smiled. “Not really into girls honestly.” Amanda looked at him, silent for a moment before speaking.

“Wait. Really? Holy shit Phil why didn't you tell me?!” her voice was excited as she hugged him tightly.

“I don’t know, I just didn't, it wasn’t really relevant?” Phil shrugged.

“Alright mister, you're going to get that ice cream and I wanna know every detail you can share.” Phil rolled his eyes at her, but agreed, and this time, instead of watching a movie, the two cuddled up under some blankets and chatted about everything under the sun that night.

 

~*~

 

Amanda had not left Phil alone about finding a man since that night, he didn't mind much, she was very much like an annoying older sister to him, especially when she brought up his sexuality and lack of relationships.

“Come ooonnn Phil.” She whined to him one day, her and Austin were at his work, eating lunch before Phil got off, then they were going to the park together.

“Amanda I do not wanna go to some bar, I'm perfectly happy staying at home.” He said, gathering their empty cups and filling them.

“But come on Phil! You wouldn't even let me take you to one on your 21st let me take you to one now.” Amanda gave Phil her signature look, the one that Phil knew meant he wasn't getting out of this.

“I didn't let you take me on my 21st because I already got smashed on my 18th back home and I swore I'd never do that again.”

“Well you don't have to. You can just dance, get yourself a drink, find yourself a nice dude. That's all.” Phil rolled his eyes as Amanda tucked a blue strand of hair behind her ear.

“Alright Amanda, okay, let's stop talking about this. I've got a few more tables to check and then I'll be off okay?” Amanda nodded, turning her attention to Austin.

“Eat up kiddo, the faster you finish the faster we can head out to the park.” Phil smiled as he walked away, listening as Austin began to complain.

Austin had almost become his own son over the years as well, he was a sweet kid.

Phil finished up his shift as soon as he could and grabbed his things from the back room, heading to Austin and Amanda as they headed out.

Phil watched as Amanda fussed with Austin over his jacket.

It was mid october, most of the town had halloween decorations out, kids were preparing to dress up and others were preparing for those kids to come to their doors.

Phil absolutely loved this time of year.

“Hey Austin, you ever decide what you were gonna be for halloween?” Phil asked the kid as they loaded into Amandas car.

“I think I'm gonna be captain America!” The boy said excitedly, Amanda had hated that Phil had introduced the boy to The Avengers, she claimed that Phil did it just so he didn't feel weird watching the movies and swooning over Thor alone.

“Thats awesome kiddo!” He gave Amanda a look, which she just rolled her eyes to.

“You're the only man in my life who I will allow this kind of behavior from but you're on thin ice.” Phil let out a loud laugh.

“Whatever you say Amanda, I don't think either of you could live without me.” Amanda let out a sigh.

“See, that's where the problem lies.” Phil lightly shoved her shoulder as she laughed.

“Oh shut up!” Amanda rolled her eyes as she turned the radio on.

“Sorry can't hear you over-” Amanda stopped. “Oh hell yeah its good directions I love this song.” Phil laughed as Amanda began belting out the words, Austin just hit his head on the window.

Phls life was good, he was happy for now, he didn't need anyone else in his life.

At least that's what he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr: heartsponge


End file.
